Forever Yours
by TheLittle MissVixen
Summary: AU/AH 'But If we're really meant to be, shouldn't this be a lot easier? Why has it all been so hard' -Do you believe in reincarnation? The chance to start over after your life has ended. Take this journey with Damon and Elena to find out if they should be together for eternity. Is it possible to fall in love with the same person over and over again?
1. Twin Flames

**_Hello again:) _**

**_On the christmas vacations I read a new book called The Eternal Ones, I was so enchanted with the main plot of the story that I've decided to make my Delena version of the story. I've always loved the idea of a soulmate or twinflame or whatever you want to call it, just the idea of knowing that there's someone out there for you and It's what I'm trying to portrair in this story._**

**_I loved the first book but the second one was pretty much a dissapointmet to me and well that's another reason of why I want to try doing a Delena-Different version of it. _**

**_ I'm not quite sure if I should continue with this, I guess that's up to you. _**

**_I really really hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you let me know what you think about it :)_**

**_As always I think to my beta Amy (xxxMrsSalvatorexxx) and to all of you who took the time to read this_**

**_Love,_**

**_Sam_**

**_As we all know, none of this belongs to me. All the caracters belong to their respectful owner :) I'm just using them for recreation_**

* * *

_'All my life_, _my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name_'

**_Andre Breton_**

_._

_._

Her life had never been easy, never. Since she was a little girl she was considerate and an outsider, the girl who disturbed the quiet place that Mystic Falls was. Because of her episodes people thought she was weird, crazy or even possessed by the devil.

Because of this Elena never really felt like part of that community, it was her home town but she always felt like the intruder there. It was a feeling that she couldn't quite explain with words…it was like being empty; her heart ached with the memory of another place, of another world. She knew that there was a place where she belonged; she just couldn't find it yet.

She never wanted the things that happened to her, but they happened anyway. When she was a little girl she thought of it as something normal, some kids had imaginary friends and well she had Ian. Back then she didn't know it was wrong to see those things so she couldn't shut up about him, it wasn't until she started to see the terrified expression on her parents faces that she realized that she couldn't talk about him anymore.

Elena's parents took her to every doctor their money could afford, people prayed for her all of the time in church and even a priest tried to expel the devil out of her, because it wasn't normal that a little girl talked about a past life, knowing such specific details about a life she never lived and it certainly wasn't normal to have an eight year old talking about a man, a man that was hers.

But it wasn't hers; it was Amelia's, the girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The one who appeared in her dreams, the one that swore eternal love to Ian, the one he loved back. Was she Amelia? Was reincarnation possible? She didn't know but her parents certainly didn't believe in any of those things.

So to be normal she pushed those memories in the deepest parts of her mind, every night before going to bed she prayed for a night void of dreams, even though it hurt her she didn't want to see his eyes anymore or taste his lips, she had to be normal for her family. So with time and the talks she had once a week with the priest of the church, the episodes stopped. Now she was eighteen and it had been almost five years since she'd had one.

But then again her life was never easy.

Elena Gilbert woke up that day in a very positive mood; she was just one week away from prom. Once the school year was over she would go to New York for college and her best friend Caroline would go to Chicago. She would miss her, but she knew that no matter what the distance was her friendship with Caroline would survive, she was like a sister to her.

Elena knew her parents didn't want her to go out of the state; they wanted her to go to the public university in Mystic Falls and stay at home forever, they were afraid that once she was out of the safe place the town was the episodes would start happening again, but she didn't care. Since she was a little girl she'd dreamed of going to NY, something was calling her there. And nothing was stopping her from following her dreams.

That morning her mother prepared pancakes for breakfast and her brother Jeremy had already eaten most of them; she sat down at the table and took a plate for herself while her mother poured some orange juice in a glass for her.

"Thanks mom." She said when her mother put the glass in front of her. She took the first bite of her food and closed her eyes for a moment; her mom did make the best pancakes ever.

"Do you have any plans for today Lena?" her mother asked nonchalantly while washing the dishes.

"Yes, Caroline is coming over so that we can practice for prom." Elena wasn't that excited about prom, everyone thought she was weird so why bother? But Caroline and Stefan insisted that she should go.

"Practice? For what?" Jeremy said with confused eyes.

"Our make-up and hair, you know that Caroline is crazy." Elena said with a smile before taking another bite.

"Of course she's not, she's right about all that, those are things you need to have ready when that day arrives." Miranda said, approaching both of her children. "Prom night is one of the most important nights of your life."

"It's even more important than your wedding." Jeremy said teasing his mother.

Miranda rolled her eyes at her young son and turned around to keep washing the dishes. "I'm just saying it's an important night." She murmured under her breath.

They kept eating in silence for a few more minutes, the only sound in the room was the one of the TV, Miranda was a fan of morning news so that's what they watched it every day during breakfast time.

"What's all the fuss about?" Jeremy said and Elena lifted her eyes to watch the scene on the TV.

"Oh it's about a young heir, Damon Salvatore. His father died last year and now he's the one who manages the company, they said he's one of the richest men in the USA." Jeremy and Elena both stared horrified at their mother. "What? I like watching the news." Both children couldn't help but laugh at their mother's expression. "Anyway, his girlfriend Katherine Pierce disappeared last week and he's the principal suspect."

"As if all his money couldn't get him out of that." Jeremy muttered with his mouth full of food.

"Well there's no actual proof that he did it, so…"

Elena knew that her mother was still speaking but she couldn't understand anything that was she saying, she couldn't hear or see or feel anything around her because her mind was focused on the face on the screen.

Damon Salvatore, an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia washed over her, he looked different but she knew, she knew it was him. The troubled look he portrayed touched the very depths of her soul. She had never seen his face before, but she knew the man.

"Ian…" That was the last word coming out of her mouth before everything turned to black.

* * *

"_Do you love me?" __his__ black eyes found hers in the mirror while he placed soft butterfly __kisses__ on the exposed skin of her neck__._

"_You know I do__.__" She answered breathlessly as she threw her head back against his shoulder__._

"_Then why don't you want to marry me?" __the__ hurt in his voice was palpable and her heart broke at the sound__._

"_Ian, you know I want to be your wife more than anything__.__" She turned her head so she was now staring directly into his eyes__.__ "But I just want to wait until __everything settles__ down__.__" Her lapis lazuli eyes looked at him adoringly__._

"_I love you so much Amelia__.__" He murmured before placing a soft kiss onto her lips__.__ "I just want you to finally be mine__.__" _

"_I am yours already__.__"_

Elena woke up with her heart beating at an inhuman speed, her forehead was covered in sweat and her head felt like it was about to explode, five years, almost five years without a blackout and now all of her progress had been thrown in the trash. Her parents would never let her leave town now. That man, the man on the TV, that was what triggered her blackout, but why?

"Oh Jesus, thank God you're okay!" the high pitched voice of Caroline made her turn to the left to watch her entering the room. "You scared the hell out of us."

"Did my parents let you in?" Elena murmured softly. She knew that her parents were ashamed of her, so they were going to try and hide her episode; that included not saying a word about it to Caroline.

"After a while, you know I can be very persuasive." The blonde girl gave her a warm smile and sat next to her on the bed. "Jeremy called." Elena smiled softly, Jeremy never felt ashamed of her, he was the only one in her family that wasn't scared of her or treated her like some freak.

"I have no idea what happened." Elena murmured more to herself than to her friend.

"Oh I think I do." Caroline said excitedly while placing her bag on top of the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked with confusion in her voice.

"You are not going to believe what I've found." Caroline said before pulling out a fat folder from her bag.

"What? Found about what?" Elena looked at her even more confused than before while propping herself up to sit up on the bed.

"About Damon Salvatore, Jeremy said that you fainted right after watching him on the screen." She opened the folder and scattered different sheets of paper on the bed. "He said you whispered Ian."

"I did?" Elena said softly not really remembering that piece of information. Could it be? Was Damon Salvatore the same man that used to appear in her dreams? No, that was impossible.

"Look, the girlfriend thing I bet you already know so we're going to skip that part, but look here." She handed Elena a picture of Damon entering a house with a red door. "He lives in New York."

"So?" The brunette asked confused.

"So? New York? You've wanted to go there your entire life!" the blue eyes of Caroline bored into her. "It's like a sign or something!"

"Caroline that doesn't mean anything."

"Okay, wait up." She looked through some sheets of paper and pulled out a drawing, she remembered that, she'd made it for her. "Remember when you were like seven and liked to draw everything around you, you gave me a lot of your drawings." Caroline said with a smile. "I still have all of them and look," she handed her a drawing of a house with a red door, a house that looked pretty much like the house Damon Salvatore lives in. "Creepy right?"

"How is this possible?"

"Because, maybe, just maybe you already know him, from another life." Elena could see the excitement on the blonde's face.

"You do know how stupid that sounds right?"

"Gosh, you've been having these memories or whatever since you were five years old, you should be more open minded than your parents." The blonde girl looked at her with an offended expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Care it's just… I can't believe this is happening to me."

"I know honey, but you're not the only one." She handed her a document that had a weird insignia on it. "This is the Luxengrid society." Caroline watched nervously while her friend read the entire document. "It's an institution for people that think they have past lives, if you want to find answers then go there."

"And it's in New York too." Elena muttered under her breath.

"Which leads us to… we need to go to NY."

"Are you insane?! My parents are hardly letting me out of the house now, much less going to NY." Elena said while closing her eyes and throwing herself onto the bed once again.

"Honey, you're eighteen. They can't stop you." Caroline placed a hand on top of her knee for reassurance. "You have saved every dime that you've earned from your jobs over the years, don't you think it's time to use it? And if you need more I can always give it to you."

"Caroline, the institution's probably just a fraud." Elena said shaking her head lightly.

"But maybe it's not." The blonde girl insisted. "Think about it Lena, Damon Salvatore could be your soul mate, the man you've dreamed of since you were five years old, he could be Ian."

"Look, let's say that I've been dreaming of another life, that reincarnation is possible and all that crap. How could Damon Salvatore be Ian?" Elena took different magazines that were scattered on the bed and held them in the air for Caroline to see. "He's a playboy, he has no other concern but to spend his family's money and now he's the principal suspect for his girlfriend's disappearance."

"Oh come on, you know how gossip magazines can be." Caroline said with a roll of her eyes. "When you saw Damon's face on the screen you fainted, you whispered Ian's name, plus he's like super-hot."

"And that's why he's my soul mate?" The brunette girl asked mockingly.

"Tell me that you didn't feel anything when you saw him." The blue eyes of her best friend looked deeply at her and Elena knew that there was nothing that she could hide from Caroline.

"So you want to go to New York?" Elena said to her friend, somehow already considering the blonde's idea.

"Well you need to figure this thing out and I'm not letting you go to a strange city alone." The wide smile that appeared on Caroline's face was contagious and Elena couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Why do you believe me?"

"Because Lena I've known you since preschool and I know that you're not crazy." Elena placed her hand on top of Caroline's and squeezed it softly. "Plus this is really romantic and I want to see the empire state." Both girls looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter that left both of them gasping for air.

"Caroline! Visiting time is over!" they could hear Miranda's voice coming from the stairs so they proceeded to pack away all of the papers that were on the bed while still catching their breath.

"We'll talk about this later Lena." Caroline murmured softly before placing a kiss on top of her friend's head. "This is going to be so much fun." Caroline whispered with a smile on her face before disappearing behind the door.

Elena closed her eyes briefly and flashes of Damon came to her mind, he looked different. Like he was from another time; the same beautiful face but a different time. Could Caroline be right? Was reincarnation possible?

Had Damon and her already met in another lifetime?

* * *

Damon was tossing and turning on the bed that night as sleep didn't seem to want to come anytime soon. He didn't know how much longer he could endure this torture, in the other lives he had never taken so long to find her.

On top of that the reporters didn't leave him alone about Katherine, and he had no idea where she was. Everything was going out of control, he was growing impatient with every day that passed, the need to find her was overwhelming plus he knew that there wasn't much time left, he had to find her soon.

He missed her, he missed her so much. He had been looking for her since he was four years old and now 20 years later she was still nowhere to be seen. What would her name be now? Would it be the same that it was the first time? His was after all. The anticipation was killing him! Maybe she was in some place in Africa or Asia and it would take him ages until he could be with her again.

He knew that there was something different this time, he looked exactly like he did in his first incarnation and that didn't happen very often. And that's why he was going crazy; if she looked the same too he was going to find her. Damon had no idea where Klaus was or what he was planning, he felt so helpless.

Over the last few years he had managed to appear on the TV several times, his family was one of the most important in the USA and once his father died the attention turned all on him, she was on his mind every time he accepted going on some TV show or being photographed, because maybe just maybe she was going to watch that show or buy that magazine and that way she'd know, she would recognize him and come looking for him.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes softly, the ache in his heart was growing every minute, in that moment he realized that his gift was the worst of all, while all the others who came back had the chance to forget and start over he couldn't, every time he was reborn he remembered her and had the need to find her, he was hers, she owned him in every way possible.

He shook his head lightly while a twisted smirk appeared on his face, what was he talking about? He would gladly endure all the pain in the world and wait for a hundred years just to hold her in his arms one more time; she was all he'd ever needed.

Damon closed his eyes again, he started remembering the first time they met, two thousand years ago and the amazing years they'd spend together in that life, her long brown hair blowing in the wind and her doe eyes that stared deeply into his soul, the taste of her lips and the touch of her skin, that was the only thing that could lull him into sleep.

* * *

_**So? What do you think?**_


	2. Finally Found You

**_Hi :)_**

**_I'm so so sorry that It took me so long to post this, I really have no excuse. _**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who paid attention to this story, you reading this makes me so happy, so THANK YOU!_**

**_I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I actually liked it a lot_**

**_Thanks a lot to Amy (xxxMrsSalvatorexxx) for being my beta in this._**

**_Hope you have a great week_**

**_Love,_**

**_Sam_**

* * *

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_**Haven't met you yet –Michael Buble-** _

_._

_._

_Amelia could hear the voices coming from down the hall so she got up and exited the bedroom immediately, who could __it __be at this hour? She had felt Ian __get__ up from the bed slowly but didn't really pay __attention to it__ until the noise came to her ears__. The__ white fabric of her nightgown __scraped__ against the floor with every step she took, the voices started to __grow__ louder so she tried her best in being __quiet,__ the last thing she wanted was __to__be__ caught__._

"_Ruby I think __it's__ best if you leave__.__" She could hear Ian's voice speaking softly. Ruby? What was that tramp doing in their house?_

"_I can't, okay__,__ you need to hear me out__.__" She stated with that high-pitched voice Amelia hated so much__._

"_There's nothing you can say __that's going to__make__ me change my mind__.__" His voice was strong and full of conviction. Amelia stood at the top of the stairs, hidden behind a wall when she saw Ruby put her hand on her husband's cheek__._

"_I love you Ian__.__" He just stood there without doing anything while she leaned __in __and pressed her red tainted lips to his. Tears clouded Amelia's __eyes__ as she closed them, she couldn't see that scene. Were her parent's right? __Did __Ian __just want__ her money? Was he still in love with Ruby? _

_Everything around her started to spin, she felt the anger boiling __up__ deep inside __of__ her and wanted nothing more than to jump down there and __make__it clear to that woman__ that Ian married her! _

Elena woke up with sweat covering her face and her hands tightly gripping the comforter around her, another damn dream. But this was different, the woman in it, Ruby, she had never seen that woman before.

She got up from the bed and went to bathroom to wash her face and put on some dried clothes, she was not going to be able to sleep if she stayed like this. Who was this Ruby girl? Was Ian cheating on her? On Amelia or whoever, everything was so confusing. She didn't know what to believe anymore, there was a huge possibility that she was just crazy but maybe, just maybe she wasn't.

Was Ian not the man she thought he was? She couldn't say this to Caroline, it would literally break her heart, she was so excited about this imaginary love story that Elena couldn't bring herself to tell her that Ian might be an impostor. Could she stand the idea of Ian being an impostor? The man she had grew to love through her dreams?

Elena rolled her eyes and plopped herself down on the bed once again. Ian might be an impostor? Ian wasn't even real. This was definitely not the way she imagined her life to be, not at all.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess its half timing and the other half's luck_

_._

"I think we should think about this a little bit more." Stefan said anxiously. The three of them had been friends since they were little so the girls decided not to keep this from him, they were currently sitting in a circle in Caroline's room.

"I think Stefan is right." Elena said while biting her nails.

"Don't chew on your fingers," Caroline scolded her and she removed the finger out of her mouth. "You need to be perfect for tomorrow." A bright smile illuminated the face of the blonde girl.

"Caroline, I think this is stupid." Elena stated and looked at Stefan. "It's stupid right?"

"Beyond stupid." The boy answered sincerely.

"Gosh Stefan, I wish you could stop being so negative," Caroline said to him with a reproachful look. "You're scaring Elena."

"She's already scared! You know why? Because this idea is completely absurd!" Stefan shouted.

"You know we didn't tell you this so you could be all bitchy to us." The blonde girl looked at him with her blue glacial eyes. "Elena needs us."

This was stupid, she knew it. Now she was super scared, she was going out of the state, she never went any further than her parents lake house, and now she was going to a city she didn't know and she was going to be on her own, chasing a thing that might not even exist. This wasn't logical; she was a logical girl and this made no sense at all.

"I think we should wait." She said softly.

"No we can't, we have everything set up already, the plane tickets, the alibi, you know how hard it was to convince your mom to let us go to the lake house alone?" Caroline said impatiently, they were all thinking this was a stupid idea but she knew it wasn't, it might have something to do with the fact that she was hopelessly romantic but she actually did believe in Elena, she knew that stuff like this could happen in the world.

"Okay fine, you got all that ready but how am I supposed to meet Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well honey you're talking to Caroline Forbes, there's nothing I can't do." She said with a proud smile while Stefan rolled his eyes next to her. "I got you this." She opened her baby blue bag that was lying next to her and handed her a small badge.

"What is this?" Elena asked while examining the object in her hand.

"Well my dear Elena, tomorrow at 7:00 pm Damon Salvatore will be giving a press conference, you know because of the missing girlfriend and all that shit, and that little piece of paper you're holding is going to get you there." A big smile that showed all of her teeth was plastered on Caroline's face.

"And what am I supposed to do there?" Elena asked with confused eyes.

"Nothing, just stare at him."

"How in the world did you get that?" Stefan asked with his brows furrowed while pointing to the object in the brunette's hand.

"Well having a gay Dad with an important photographer as his 'partner' does have its benefits," Caroline said while rolling her eyes. "He sent me this yesterday, I think it helps him ease his guilt for leaving me here." She shrugged.

"Okay but what if-"

"No buts ELENA!" Caroline said, exasperated. "You say we'd go after prom, we've graduated now, prom sucked! Because seriously, who lets Vicky Donovan in charge?! She's got like no taste." The blonde said with a disgusted expression on her face.

"I'm going to agree with you on that one." Stefan said and smiled softly.

"Look Elena it's not a big deal, we'll go to NY, we'll see the empire state building, you'll go to the conference and if you don't feel anything while looking at him, we can just go back and pretend it didn't happen, your parents won't even know you're out of town." When Caroline explained it like that it sounded very good and easy but Elena knew that nothing was good and easy in her life and that was when the fear started to grip her.

"And don't forget about that institution with the weird name," Stefan said earning the attention of the girls. "You'll have to check on that too."

"I thought you didn't believe in all that stuff." Caroline said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I don't, but if we're going anyway I think we should do all that we need to do. Like going to the Brooklyn Bridge." He said with a smile and both girls couldn't help but laugh at him.

"So we're actually going?" Elena said a little bit anxiously.

"Yes, first thing in the morning girl!" Caroline answered with a smile. "We've got nothing to lose."

.

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_._

They did it. They actually did it, truth be told Elena wasn't sure that they could pull it off but here they were in the streets of New York City, Stefan had been complaining the entire trip, telling them that their parents would kill them if they knew where they were and that only served to make Elena even more nervous and scared than she already was, but Caroline's optimism always managed to overshadow everything else.

"So what do you think about this Stefan?" Caroline said showing him a red mini dress.

"Why would I know something about clothes?" he answered back with a confused expression.

"I mean I want your male opinion, would you do her in this dress?"

"Caroline!" Elena shouted from across the room. Their flight arrived a bit late so there was no time for them to go and see the empire state right away; instead they went straight to their hotel so that Elena could start getting ready for the conference.

"I actually think the black one is better, she's going to a press conference not a strip club." Stefan said while taking the black garment lying on the table and he handed it to Caroline.

"Well you actually might be right about that." The blonde examined the dress in her hand before handing it to her friend. "Try it on Lena, after that we'll see what we can do with your hair." Elena let out a huff and took the dress before disappearing into the bathroom, having Caroline as your personal stylist was really stressful.

After an hour and forty-five minutes later Elena was ready to go, her dress was of black and ended mid-thigh, it was casual, serious and fancy but at the same time it made her look beautiful. Caroline had curled her hair and tightened it on her side so that it would fall over her right shoulder, her makeup was light and she wore dark blue pumps that made her legs look even longer.

"I can't do this." Elena said with panic in her voice as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes you can." Caroline said sitting next to her and stroking her hand. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"What if I'm just crazy?" Elena asked on the verge of tears.

"You are not crazy Elena Gilbert." Stefan said sitting next to her on the other side. "Everything is going to be fine."

"He's going to fall in love with you, marry you and you'll have a bunch of blue eyed babies!" Caroline said with a smile while kissing her forehead softy. "But first we need to leave this room."

"Okay." Elena said in a whisper while nodding softly.

"Okay!" Stefan said excitedly while getting up and taking her hand so she could get up too.

"Let's do this!" Caroline clapped her hands and smiled.

.

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_._

"I can do this, I can do this." Elena murmured under her breath as she went through the big doors that lead to the salon the conference was in. They didn't stop her at the entrance so Caroline's dad did a good job getting that credential.

The place wasn't completely crowded like she had expected, there was just a few selected people and she found herself being scared again, what if he saw her? What if he recognizes her? She shook her head lightly, he was not going to recognize her because all of this was stupid and she shouldn't have come here in the first place. She was about to leave when she saw all the people gather on the front of the big large table and then saw the man being escorted to that table. The conference was about to start.

He was much more handsome in person, TV did not do justice to him at all, he was tall and imposing and so damn beautiful, her eyes were glued to him and even though a minute ago she wanted to run away, now she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but stare at him.

She got closer and placed herself behind a tall reporter hoping he would partially shield her and she could stare at him all night without him looking at her. Caroline was right, coming here and just staring at him was such a good idea. Elena couldn't explain it but something was warming inside of her, the feeling this man was giving her by doing absolutely nothing but stand there was amazing, it was like her entire life had lead her to this precise moment, to see him.

She stood there for about forty minutes, she wasn't quite sure. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, while everyone else fought with each other to ask him questions; she just stood there looking at him. She wasn't even paying attention to anything he was saying, it was like she was transported to another time and place, where she couldn't hear anything around her.

And then it happened. The tall reporter moved a little bit to his right and the blue eyes of Damon Salvatore locked with hers, a thousand emotions went through his eyes and she couldn't tear hers from his, a shock of electricity ran through her entire body with just one look from the man, she wasn't crazy - he recognized her.

Elena saw him talk with what she believed was his bodyguard and then discretely look at the direction she was in. Then the bodyguard disappeared and she saw Damon ending the conference, the reporters seemed disappointed that the event had ended so soon but he assured them that it had lasted enough.

"Miss, I need you to come with me." A hard voice whispered behind her and she turned around to see the big bodyguard behind her.

"What for?" she asked defensively.

"I just need you to come with me." He spoke each word slowly but apparently nobody around her seemed to notice the scene. "Mr. Salvatore requested it."

"Okay." She whispered unable to say something else. She walked behind him through a big hallway and then he stopped and opened a big wooden door on the side of the wall and motioned for her to go in. The minute she stepped into the dark room the door closed and locked. "Hey!" she yelled trying to open the door.

"Relax beautiful, I'm not going to hurt you." A voice spoke behind her, his voice. She felt her legs tremble and her heart skip several beats at the sound, it was like velvet against her skin. "Amelia…" He whispered the name like a prayer and she turned around to meet his blue gaze in the dark. "I knew you'd find me." Elena could feel his breath on her face and almost trembled when he caressed her cheek with his hand. "I've missed you so much." He murmured before taking her lips in the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced.

* * *

**Please, please leave me a review :)**


	3. Time brought your heart to me

**_Hi, I'm back again :)_**

**_I'm so sorry for the delay, but writting this story is not comming off as easily as I thought it would be._**

**_I'm not feeling very well right now so I'm keeping this short, Hope you enjoy the chapter, THANK YOU A LOT FOR READING_**

**_I promise that I would answer your reviews tomorrow :)_**

**_And thanks a lot to xxxMrsSalvatorexxx for being my beta in this_**

* * *

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_**A thousand years –Christina Perri-**_

_._

The kiss was like touching the sky, it was the most wonderful feeling she had experienced in her 18 years of life. In that moment Elena knew that everything she went through during her childhood, the rejection of the people in her town, the moments when she thought she was crazy, the fear in her parents, everything was worth it, this kiss made it all worth it.

"What is this?" she asked breathlessly the moment he pulled away from her.

"This is a kiss my love." He answered playfully before pecking her lips softly once again. "You have no idea how much I missed you Amelia."

"It's Elena, I'm Elena." She said in a whisper.

"Elena." Her name was a caress against his tongue. So he was right, her name was the same after all just like her appearance, it was the same she had 200 years ago. Something was off this time, he could feel it.

"What-what now?"

"How much do you remember?" Damon asked with genuine curiosity.

"Not much, just flashes."

"Then we have a long night ahead." He whispered before touching her lips softly once again with his and grasping her hand tightly. "Come on we got to go."

"Where?"

"Home." He said with a smile before leading her into the hallway once again. "We'll go out of the back to avoid the press." His hand felt amazing, right now Elena knew that she didn't make a mistake in coming here, this is where she belonged.

They left the building escorted by his bodyguards who made completely sure that there was no press around, for some reason Damon was doing everything in his power to not let her out on the papers.

Once they were seated in the back of his black limo he told the driver to take him to his house and put up the black screen to get more privacy.

"God you are beautiful." He whispered before kissing her again and dragging her towards him, forcing her to sit on his lap. "So perfect." He murmured between kisses, his tongue invading her mouth and making a sensual dance against hers while his hand lifted her dress ever so slowly.

"Stop, stop." Elena managed to say between kisses.

"I'm sorry." He said trying to catch his breath. "It's just… it's been so long, I can't get my hands off you." His lips turned into a sensual smirk and Elena blushed slightly.

"So, care to explain to me some of this insanity?" Elena said after moving back to sit next to him.

"First, how did you find me?" his blue eyes looked at her with amazement.

"Well you're kind of famous."

"You know that's not what I mean." He whispered and stroked her cheek softly.

"Since I was a little girl I dreamed of a man named Ian." She looked at him anticipating his reaction and she felt the blush creep onto her face once again when she saw him smiling at this. "Sometimes it was in dreams, other times I blacked out and then I had a new memory of him. At the time I thought it was real and I kept referring to him as mine-"

"I am yours."

"But I was an eight year old kid, my parents thought I was losing my mind, people in my town thought I was possessed by the devil, so I pushed it all away, I stopped dreaming about you."

"God, that most have been awful." His eyes looked at her tenderly and he leaned to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I can't imagine the way you must have felt."

"But a few weeks ago… my mom was watching the news and I saw your face." He stroked her leg softly and she found herself being calmed by this action, him touching her made her feel more safe than she'd ever felt before. "I blacked out and whispered your name, when I woke up I knew that it had all started again… and something inside me told me that it was you… you were Ian." She finished the sentence with a small smile.

"So you decided to come and find me?"

"Not exactly, I thought I was crazy but my friend Caroline researched a lot of things and convinced me to come here."

"Remind me to thank her later." Elena smiled softly before leaning towards him and planting a soft kiss onto his lips, Damon felt his heart warm at this action, she found him, his Elena found him.

"So I am not crazy?" she asked with an edge of insecurity in her voice.

"No, Elena you're definitely not." He answered softly and saw a small smile appear on her face.

"Now your turn."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." She said rolling her eyes. "How does this work?"

"Do you know what soul mates are?" he asked while lacing their fingers together and stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Are we soulmates?" she asked with curiosity.

"That was not my question, lady." He said with a playful smile.

"Okay, okay I think I have an idea." She stared at their linked hands and felt the butterflies in her stomach erupt once again.

"Well a soul mate is your soul's partner-"

"Wow that was deep." She said mockingly.

"Let me finish woman, when a soul comes to earth, it doesn't come alone, it comes with a group, those are soulmates." His blue eyes pierced through hers. "You can find them in a friend, a brother, a parent or even in a lover but that doesn't mean that you have to find them every time."

"Every time?" Elena asked with a frown.

"You know, in every life."

"So I've lived more than two lives?" the shocked expression on her face made Damon smile, she looked so innocent.

"Are you going to let me finish the story?" Damon asked faking indignation.

"Yes, sorry sorry." She mimicked zipping her lips and he smiled at this.

"To answer your earlier question, we are not soulmates. Elena you and I, we're twin flames." She swore the blue of his eyes turned more intense in that moment.

"And what's that?" she asked forgetting about her silence vow.

"Well souls come to Earth in groups but every once in a while one of the souls splits in two, and that is what twin flames are." He pressed his forehead against hers. "A single soul in two different bodies, that's you and me."

"Oh my god." She whispered trying to assimilate all he was saying, this would sound like madness to anyone else but to her it didn't; she knew he was saying the truth.

"And why do we keep coming back to Earth?"

"Don't know."

"Everyone returns?"

"No, not everyone, just a few. The people that return like you and I are called The Eternal Ones." He saw the astonishment across her face and wondered if maybe he was going too fast.

"How many lives have we lived?" she asked but then the car stopped and he opened the door.

"We're here."

"But Damon I want to know more." She whined.

"Patience my love, we'll continue the conversation inside." He stepped outside the car and offered his hand to help her. The minute she was outside she saw the house, the house she used to draw.

"Do you remember this?" he asked the minute he saw the expression on her face while staring at the house.

"Something like that." She murmured absently.

"That's great." He placed a kiss on her cheek and took her hand once again. The fact that she remembered the place where they were so happy made his heart explode with happiness.

When they entered the house a strange sense of déjà vu went through Elena, she smiled softly, now she knew why déjà vu existed. "Do you like it?" Damon whispered in her ear, he was holding her from behind as his arms rested against her belly.

"It's beautiful." Elena said softly, the house was big and was decorated in a very classic antique way, it seemed like it was out of a movie, she liked it immediately.

"I restored it completely to its original way."

"Are you serious?" she asked with surprise while turning her head to look at him properly.

"Yes, I found it when I was sixteen and convinced my parents to buy it for me." He said with a twisted smile. "They thought I was crazy but pleased me anyway, I wanted to have everything ready for your comeback." He pressed a soft kiss against her lips, he was kissing her a lot, it was like he was scared of not touching her, her mother would tell her that it was too soon to act this way with a man but Elena didn't care, it was as if she'd known him from her entire life.

"I love it." She smiled against his lips.

"Let's go to the parlor, we have a conversation to finish." He said while they continued walking, his arms still holding her tight to his body, Elena felt amazing with his body next to hers, she didn't feel empty anymore, she had found the missing piece in her puzzle, she smiled softly and then everything went black.

"_Ian__.__" She whispered against his damp neck. His hips made a sensual dance against hers__.__ "Ian__.__" His mouth found her earlobe and bit lightly as his right hand pinched her nipple gently. The fireplace crackled softly and warmed the room. Amelia opened her eyes and locked them with the dark ones of her lover; those eyes could show her a million stars, those eyes made her touch the sky. _

_He penetrated her softly and she threw her head back as her mouth opened in a silent O, she would never get __used__ to the feeling of him moving inside her, every time was a new experience even better than the one before._

"_Ian__.__" She whispered and heard him moan loud __in__ his throat, he loved __it __when she said his name, there was no more amazing feeling __than__ knowing she was his, that he was the one making her tremble__._

"_You are so beautiful__.__" He murmured between moans when he opened his eyes and saw her sprawled under him, her blonde __hair__ going in every direction and her blue eyes darker than they ever were__.__ "I love you__.__" He told her before starting to move faster and deeper, eager to touch those places that made her tremble every time they were together__._

"_I love you too__.__" She panted against his mouth before devouring his lips, Ian's lips were made for her and only her, she could find heaven there. As his __thrusts__ started to be __frantic__ she racked her nails down his toned back and stopped at his buttocks squeezing them __hard,__ the feel of his skin under her hands drove her crazy with pleasure._

_She could never get enough of this man, she loved __him __so much that it was scary, he was her air and she could never love another like him__.__ "Amelia__.__" He moaned in utter pleasure as he moved deeper inside of her__._

"_Ian, Oh Ian__.__" She said in a high pitched voice as her orgasm swept her __off__ her feet making her see __stars__ behind her __eyelids,__ she could feel him finding his release too as he came hard inside of her._

"_You're the one, you're the one__.__" He whispered __as __he slumped on top of her, his face finding __a place__ between the softness of her __breasts__ as she stroked his damp hair softly__.__ "I will love you forever__.__" He whispered before they drifted to sleep in each other's arms in front of the fireplace. _

_._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_._

Elena opened her eyes and found herself a bit disorientated, she was lying on a couch but she couldn't quite remember how she got there, after a few seconds of taking deep breaths it all came rushing back to her, she had found Ian or Damon, she found him. A small smile appeared on her lips; she turned her head to the side and found the sight of the fire crackling softly in the fireplace. A small blush crept to her face when she remembered her dream, or the memory she just had, Damon and her made love on the floor right there and it had felt so good, well technically it had been Amelia and Ian but it was the same thing.

"You're awake." His sultry low voice sent tingles all over her body and she prayed to God that he didn't know what she was dreaming about. "I got worried but then I remembered what you mentioned earlier about your blackouts." He took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch and she lifted herself up to sit on the couch instead of lying on it. "So, what was your memory about?"

"Umm, nothing important." She answered not being able to look into his eyes, she just met the guy and was already having dirty dreams about him, bad Elena, her mom would be so ashamed of her.

"Come on, I want to know." He asked with curiosity.

"It was nothing." She whispered while she felt her face burning, she was probably ten shades of red by now.

"Oh." Was the only thing that left his mouth before his eyes turned darker and he leaned over to place a gentle kiss against her neck. "Saved by the bell." He murmured when the doorbell stopped him from doing whatever he was planning on doing. "That must be the pizza." He said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Your ordered pizza while I was unconscious?"

"I figured you might be hungry."

When he left to find the pizza she took the chance to pull out her cell phone from her pocket and sent a quick 'You were right, I'm safe, Tell u later" message to Caroline, the blonde girl was going to be ecstatic when Elena told her the story.

"I'm back." He announced as he placed the pizza on the table and handed her a can of coke.

"We can continue our conversation now?"

"Sure." He said before sitting on the floor next to the table and opening the pizza box.

"I didn't know that billionaires ate on the floor." She mocked him while sitting on the floor as well.

"Well, I wasn't always a billionaire." He said before winking at her and biting his pizza, how could this man make the act of eating pizza so sexy?

"So, now tell me how many lives we've lived."

"Many."

"Come on that's not an answer."

"It is an answer."

"You know what I mean."

"Well Elena, I've known you for 200 years." Elena almost chocked on her coke when the words left his mouth; 2000 years was he kidding?

"That's a joke right?" she said with a startled expression on her face.

"Nope."

"Oh my God." She answered breathlessly still shocked with his words, that was an awful long time. "And why do we always come back?"

"I already told you, I have no idea." He stated honestly.

"And in some of those lives… was I ugly?" Damon started to laugh so hard that small bits of pizza left his mouth and instead of finding that gross, Elena found it quite adorable. "Don't laugh at me Damon." She said faking indignation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said trying to catch his breath as small tears came out of his eyes. "Is that seriously what you want to know?"

"Well I'm curious." She said rolling her eyes. "Tell me."

"You were always beautiful."

"Come on, that can't be true."

"You are always beautiful to me Elena." He answered with his voice charged with emotion.

"That means I was ugly." She said smiling shyly and biting on his pizza slice.

"You're crazy."

"I know." And then they both started to laugh, enjoying their own personal joke. "Okay, now for real tell me, do we find each other every time, how does this work?"

"I wish it was that simple, I always try to find you but-"

"But what?" Elena asked with a frown.

"Sometimes I find you too late." His eyes turned sad and Elena felt her heart breaking for him, he seemed pained, like a man who had stood so much in his life.

"What do you mean?"

"Well once, you worked at a plantation and I was the doctor who treated you when you died of tuberculosis." She stretched her hand out so she was able to touch him and caressed it softly. "Another time I died of cholera before I was able to find you… so we can't always find each other."

"That sounds awful." His blue eyes stared at her and he found the comfort he needed in there.

"That doesn't matter now, I got you." She moved closer to him so he was able to surround her in his strong embrace.

"But we had good times right?" she whispered while he placed soft kisses along the column of her neck, her back was pressed against his chest and their hands were linked and resting on her belly.

"Of course, we've been so happy during the years." He said with a smile on his face but Elena was able to detect a hint of sadness there.

"Damon, we do live our happily ever after once in a while right?" she craned her neck to the side so she was able to stare into his face.

"No." He stated with sad eyes, somehow he looked older in this moment, like a man who was carrying a big weight on his back.

"But you said-"

"We find each other and we're happy for a while but something always happens and our story never gets the happy ending." His troubled sad eyes found hers and Elena felt a huge ache in her chest.

"Why?"

"I don't know." He lied to her, he knew why but he couldn't let her know it, not yet, not when they were being so happy.

"But if we're really meant to be, shouldn't this be a lot easier? Why can't we have a happy ending?"

"Don't you ever doubt that we're meant be." He stated with passion before pressing the softest kiss on her lips, showing her his heart, his love for her.

"Maybe that's why we keep coming back." She murmured with amazement in her voice after pulling away from him.

"What?" he asked her with a frown.

"Yeah, we keep coming back so we're able to have our happy ending." A smile appeared on her lips and Damon couldn't help but smile back at her, he had never seen it in that perspective. "Damon can I ask you another question?" she said softly.

"Last one, you need to rest."

"Why can you remember all of it and I can't?" she asked while caressing his arms that were holding her.

"They call it a gift, there's just very few of us that can keep their memories of previous lives, I'm one of them, but we don't really know the reason, I just remember." He spoke softly.

"It must be really hard."

"Yeah it is, but that way I always know that I have to look for you." Elena smiled at him as she closed her eyes; this is what happiness feels like, for the first time in her entire life, she was happy. "Now let's go lady, you need to rest." He got up and took her in his arms. "Tomorrow is going to be a great day Elena." He said with a smile while carrying her towards his bedroom.

Once she was safely tucked in the bed and fast asleep Damon left the room and dialed his best friend number, Ric answered at the second ring. "Damon I was about to call you." He said urgently.

"I found her Ric." Damon said unable to contain his emotion.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, she's here with me at the house." Damon said grinning like a little boy. His heart exploded with joy every time he looked or thought about her, he had missed her so much.

"You have to take her out of the city." His friend said nervously.

"Why?"

"He's here Damon; he'll be here for a few days."

"You're kidding me?" he almost shouted at the phone.

"I wish I was, but I'm not. You can't let him find her again."

Couldn't life be good to him …at least once?

* * *

**Leave me a review pretty pretty please**


	4. The Story Of Us

**"**_**Don't you think it's better to be extremely happy for a short while, even if you lose it, than to be just okay for your whole life?"**_

-The time traveler's wife-

.

_Amelia was walking through the plaza feeling __quite__ bored, she had come here with her parents for vacation but she wanted to __go __back home already, lately she felt empty, hollow, like she needed something that she couldn't __quite__ reach__.She__ never mentioned this to her mother knowing she would think it was all stupid. _

_She often felt like her parents didn't __want__ her, like she was completely different than what they expected to find in a daughter, like she didn't __belong__ with __their__ family__. All__ they cared about was money and position, they were even trying to arrange her marriage, but she wouldn't let them, no__;__ she was going to get married when she was in love and with the man of her __dreams__, no one else. _

_Her eyes spotted an old couple and couldn't help but stare at them, the way they smiled at __each other__, how they whispered things, she wanted that, to get to that age knowing that the person you loved was next to you, that you were the most important thing in his life and he would never abandon you. _

_Then she felt it, there was a man staring at her__. She__ turned her head and found him sitting by the fountain, a painter, he was a painter. His dark eyes stared deeply at her and gave her a feeling she couldn't put a name on, shivers ran down her spine and a longing took hold of her. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back, when she made a move to start walking towards him she felt the cold hand of her mother __on__ her arm__._

"_What do you think you're doing Amelia?"_

"_Mother-"_

"_You think I didn't see the way you were looking at that man__.__" Her mother said in a hard tone__.__ "__That was__ completely inappropriate__.__" _

"_But I wasn't doing anything__.__" Amelia complained__._

"_Stop arguing with me, we're going now__.__"_

"_But mother-"_

"_I said we're going__.__" She spoke each word carefully__.__ "A painter, my gosh Amelia, what's wrong with you? We've been trying to set you up with Master Archibald for the last __month__ and you come here and put your eyes __on__ a painter__.__" Her mother gave her a look of disgust before practically dragging her out of the plaza__._

_Amelia turned her eyes and shared one last look with the man, the man she was not going to forget._

Elena woke up to find herself lying in a strange bed; this was definitely not her room. She came to that realization as she inspected the place with hazy eyes and then suddenly all the memories from last night came rushing back to her. She was in his bed.

But he wasn't here. She got up slowly with a smile on her face remembering her dream, the first time she ever saw him; she went to the huge adjacent bathroom to freshen herself up a bit, this bathroom was a wonder, it was the most incredible one she had ever seen, she laughed a little bit thinking how stupid she must be by thinking so much about a bathroom, but she had always loved that particular piece in a house.

She washed her face, combed her hair with her fingers and came out of the bathroom to find him sitting on the edge of the bed holding a bag in his hand and a bunch more lying behind him on the bed.

"Good morning." He whispered with a small smile while watching her intently. As if trying to figure out if she was real.

"Hi." She smiled back at him and walked towards the bed.

"I brought you something." He said holding the bag in the air.

"I can see that." She smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss to his lips, kissing him was the most amazing feeling in the whole world.

"Hmm, best way to start the day." He murmured once she let go of his lips. "Here, see if you like it." He gave her the bag and with a smile she pulled out the contents, it was a beautiful mint green tank top with a pair of jeans. "Figured you may need some new clothes."

"Damon this is beautiful." Elena said smiling. "But I did bring my suitcase, it's in the hotel."

"Yes, but we are taking a little trip and we have to leave in…" He looked at his watch before answering. "Like an hour… ergo I bought you a brand new wardrobe." A smirk was on his face as he got up from the bed so she was able to see all the bags behind him.

"Damon you didn't have to do all that, you probably spent a lot of money."

"Elena I am a billionaire remember, I don't mind spending my money on you." He said before planting a soft kiss to her lips.

"Yeah but it feels wrong," Elena told him. "I didn't come to find you because I wanted you to buy me things."

"I know, but it makes me happy to spend my money on you." He said with a smirk and Elena couldn't help but smile at him.

"Wait, you said a little trip?" she said with a raised brow.

"Yes darling."

"And can I know where we're going?"

"We're going to Italy." He said with a proud smile on his face. He didn't want to look nervous, the last thing he needed was for her to find out why he was trying to take her out of the country.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Elena looked at him with her eyes almost bulging out of her sockets. "I can't go to Italy, I've never been out of the country Damon."

"Relax Lena."

"No, I can't go there, my mother will kill me, Caroline will kill me, oh my god I've got to talk to Caroline." Elena said while looking around frantically searching for her phone.

"Elena calm down," Damon said taking her face between his hands. "Look at me, I want to take you to Italy because our story started there." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You can call your mom, your friends, whoever you want, I'm not kidnaping you Lena." He said using the nickname she loved so much 200 years ago.

Her resolve crumbled the minute he used that nickname, she trusted this man, couldn't understand how but she already trusted him, this probably was the second craziest idea she'd ever had in her life.

"I need to call Caroline." She whispered.

"But we're going?" he said with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Yes." She said rolling her eyes before he took her in his arms and twirled her around the entire bedroom. "Damon put me down!" she yelled as she laughed in his arms.

"Nope."

"I'm serious!"

"All right, all right." He smiled and put her back on the floor.

"I'll be right back." She said while taking her phone that was resting on the nightstand and went into the hallway; she immediately dialed her friend's phone.

"Helloooo!" Caroline said and Elena could imagine her smiling shamelessly on the other side of the phone.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"So, are you Damon's Salvatore's sex slave already?"

"Ugh." Stefan's voice said in the background and Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Caroline, I'm not."

"Your loss." The blonde girl said. "So tell me everything."

"I don't have much time now Care, but I'll let you know everything once I meet you."

"And when will that be?" Stefan said and Elena knew that she was on loudspeaker now.

"I don't know yet, Damon and I are going to Italy."

"What?! No way!" Stefan said.

"Why are you going there?" Caroline said with a worried tone.

"He said he wants me to learn more about our old life." Elena said while biting her nails, the insecurity coming back to her, this was probably a bad idea.

"Elena you can't go to another country, your mother is going to kill us." Stefan tried to reason with her and Elena found herself thinking this was a bad idea but then she remembered Damon's face when she told him she was leaving and couldn't help but want to go with him.

"Do you trust him?" Caroline spoke calmly.

"Yes." Elena said without hesitation. "Yes I do."

"Then go." Her friend said softly.

"What? No way, are you out of your mind?" Stefan said to her. "Ask him about his girlfriend. Remember, the one he killed."

Elena didn't answer, Stefan was right, that was a topic they hadn't discussed yet, what if he was indeed his girlfriend's killer? How was she supposed to bring the subject up?

"I'll handle your mom Lena." Caroline said to Elena completely ignoring Stefan.

"No don't listen to her, you need to come back Elena."

"You guys I want to go, I really do." Elena stated, she had already made up her mind and even though she was terrified she hadn't been so sure about something in her whole life, she wanted to be where he was, and if that was Italy then so be it.

"Gosh you're crazy," Stefan muttered. "You have to think about this Elena; you can't just do everything he asks."

"Don't listen to him, I'll take care of everything, just be safe… and call us the minute you get there." Caroline said apprehensively. "Love you Lena."

"I promise I will, love you too guys." Elena said before hanging up the phone.

Last week she had never gone out further than her parents' lake house and today she was going to Italy. How did her life turn out like this?

* * *

"Damon are you being serious?" Elena said with a pout as she plopped down on the bed once again.

"Of course I am." He said with a wide smile.

"But we just got here and this has been the most tiring trip of my entire life, I want to take a nap." Elena complained as she closed her eyes. They had arrived an hour ago at Florence and right now the only thing she wanted was to stay in the incredibly comfortable bed of the hotel and to never move again, but he had other plans.

"Come on Elena we've got a lot to see." Damon whined.

"Yes and all of that is still going to be there tomorrow." She said not even opening her eyes.

"Come on, please." She felt the bed shift underneath her. "Please, please…" The next thing she knew he was planting soft little kisses on her neck.

"You don't play fair." She muttered once his lips touched the underside of her mouth, they just met but he already knew all of her weakness. "Fine, but just one place and that's it."

"God you're so bossy." He murmured while kissing her full lips, Elena laced her hands in his dark locks and enjoyed the feelings he evoked in her. This was entirely new for her, since everyone in her town thought she was crazy the only relationship she ever had was with Tyler Lockwood and that lasted like a month so she wasn't used to being with men like this but Damon made it all very natural, it was as if they were together for years instead of days. "Let's go missy." He said with a smile before getting up and practically dragging her out of the hotel room.

The 'one place only' didn't last long, the minute Elena started walking through the streets of Florence she was enchanted and having Damon as your personal tour guide was something else, first he took her to The Ponte Vecchio, near there he bought her the most beautiful silver locket she had ever seen, she loved it the minute her eyes laid on it but she refused to accept it at first, she didn't feel right accepting gifts from him. But eventually she didn't have a choice cause Damon could be very convincing and buying her things made him happy.

After that he took her to the Piazza della Signoria which immediately turned into one of her favorite places after she recognized it as the place of her memories, this is where Amelia and Ian had met, she still couldn't believe that she was here, until last week this all seemed like some kind of dream… but the dream was finally real.

"Do you like it?" he asked referring to the raviolis she was currently eating.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted." She said once she swallowed her food.

"You say that because you've never tasted what I can cook." He said proudly.

"Well then you should cook something for me."

"Any time."

They were currently sitting in a very small modest restaurant where Damon had insisted on taking her, he said they had the best food in the entire city. They talked for what felt like hours and she couldn't be happier, being with Damon was as easy as breathing, she was happy. For the first time in her life she felt like she belonged, she was in the exact place where she belonged.

"Elena? Are you listening to me?" he asked when he saw her zone out on him. She had been looking around the place when a painting caught her eye, she didn't know how she'd missed it when they first arrived.

The painting showed two lovers caught in a strong passionate embrace as behind them the big white moon showered the river with its light and projected the most amazing reflection she had ever seen, the faces of the lovers couldn't be seen as they hid it on each other's shoulders and Elena couldn't explain the feeling that came to her while looking at the portrait.

"You like it?" she heard Damon whisper softly.

"It's beautiful." She said still looking at it with astonishment. Probably most people would find the piece quiet ordinary next to the million other things around the city, but not her, she knew that there was something special about it.

"You want to hear the story?"

"There is a story?" Elena said with surprise in her voice.

"You're in Italy honey, everything has a story here." A smile formed on his lips as he stared back at her.

"Then tell me." She said smiling back at him.

"Well it's about two young people who were very much in love, he was a gardener at the girl's house and from the moment he met her he knew that she was the one for him."

"Did she love him too?" she whispered while interrupting him, he smiled softly, he had missed all those sweet interruptions.

"Of course she loved him, but her parents had other plans for her, they married her to one of the richest men in the city." She swore his eyes turned darker with every word he spoke. "But he didn't give up on her, he made her husband hire him as a gardener for their house, that way he could still have the consolation of looking at her every day, even if she belonged to someone else."

"That's so sad." Elena said looking down. "Did he manage to see her?"

"No, her husband was obsessed with her and the idea that any other man could see her drove him mad so he kept her locked in her room all the time, no one could see her and she couldn't see anyone."

"What a crazy bastard." Elena muttered under her breath and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Then one day he had to leave the city for some business… the day he left a fire started in the house, everyone ran as fast as they could but because the girl was never seen, no one remembered that she was in the house , locked in her bedroom… no one except the gardener-" A small smiled tugged at his lips. "He rescued her and they ran away together."

"And they lived happily ever after?" Elena said with a wide smile while looking once again at the portrait.

"For a while yes, but eventually her crazy husband found them… and he killed them both." He looked down unable to find her eyes.

"What?! But that's so unfair… she didn't even love him! Why couldn't he let them be happy?" she tore her eyes away from the picture and stared deeply at him, realization hitting her. "Damon…"

"Yes?" His blue eyes found hers and in that moment she already knew the answer to her question.

"The story… is about us, right?"

"Yes Elena, that was the first time I fell in love with you." The emotion in his voice made her heart clench, why couldn't they get the happy ending? In that moment she made the decision that no matter all the things she had to fight in this life she was going to get them a happy ending, because he deserved it.

* * *

Elena was sitting on the center of the hotel bed brushing her long brown hair when the subject appeared in her mind again. She had pushed the thought out of her mind since Stefan mentioned it but she couldn't do it anymore, she needed some answers.

"Are you sure you haven't seen my phone?" she asked Damon as a way to start a conversation. Even though she was indeed trying to find her phone, she had been trying to find it since they returned from dinner and it was nowhere to be found so she didn't have a way to let Caroline know she was okay.

"No Lena." He muttered while brushing his teeth. He was currently wearing only some dark blue pajama pants that hanged real low on his hips and Elena found herself distracted from her thoughts while admiring his sculpted chest, how could this beautiful man be hers?

"Damon there's something I want to talk about." She said in a low voice once she was able to think again.

"What is it?" he said getting closer to the bed.

"Did you kill your girlfriend?" she cursed mentally once the words were out of her mouth, couldn't she find a better way to ask this?

"No I didn't." He answered with the ghost of a smile forming on his lips. "But I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"I'm sorry it's just…"

"No, I get it. You have all the right in the world to be cautious about this." He sat next to her on the bed and Elena could feel the heat radiating from his body, her damn hormones were driving her crazy.

"What happened then?"

"She went missing, I'm not even sure that she's dead… she was dealing with some serious things like drugs and stuff… so like I said I don't think she's dead, maybe just in trouble." His tone was serious while referring to the girl and Elena couldn't help the pang of jealousy that hit her.

"So you don't have any idea of what could have happened to her?"

"Nope, I really hope she's okay though… Katherine… she's like us." He hated lying to her but it was for the best, he couldn't risk her safety, and if Elena knew the whole truth then she would be in trouble.

"Do you mean she also lived other lives?" Elena asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yes, many."

"And did you meet her… in the other's lives?" she asked in a low voice and the hint of jealousy there didn't go unnoticed by Damon.

"Yes I did, in many of them… but just so you know, she's wasn't my girlfriend." He whispered into her ear, sending tingles all around her body.

"Really?" Elena asked with a raised brow. "The papers say otherwise."

"The papers don't know everything." He said with a smile while taking the brush out of her hands and started brushing her hair himself. "You can't believe everything you read Lena." She could feel his hot breath on her neck and a shock of electricity ran through her body.

"Then how was it?"

"Katherine and I had an agreement, we pretended to be together in front of the cameras, it was a win win situation for both of us."

"Why would she want to pretend to be your girlfriend?" Elena asked with a frown.

"The fame, popularity, she's kind of superficial."

"And why would you want a fake girlfriend?"

"Come on wouldn't you think it was weird for a man of my age and my social position not to have relationships? It was all part of the charade." Stefan would think she was crazy for believing in everything he was saying but she did, she couldn't explain it but she knew he was telling the truth, his feelings for her were real. "Trust me, there was no other woman for me, just you."

"So the playboy thing was an act?"

"Yes Elena, it's always been just you." He whispered before placing a soft kiss underneath her ear, Elena titled her head back and let him kiss her all over her face.

"Damon." Her voice was a breathless moan and he immediately got hard at this, he had waited too long for her.

"Elena… I want to make love to you." He whispered into her ear and Elena couldn't do anything but nod at him, she wanted this, she'd waited for this moment her entire life.

"Damon… it's just, I may be bad at this." She turned around to look at him in the eyes and he almost wanted to laugh at the expression on her face.

"What?"

"I've never done this before… so I probably won't be good at it."

"Baby I couldn't be happier about that." He said with a smile before kissing her lips softly.

"Excuse me?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'd go mad if I knew another man had touched you before me." He stated and they both smiled before crashing their lips together once again.

The feeling wasn't like anything she'd experienced before, his kisses ignited a fire in her that couldn't be controlled, every time he touched her skin her body went to heaven, she never felt more treasured, more loved than when he was kissing her.

She ran her hands over every space of his body, wanting to feel all of him, she wanted to be consumed by him, to melt into his skin and never come out of there, he made her feel safe, and loved, never in her 18 years of life had she expected to feel this way.

And when he finally was inside her she felt like crying, every pore of her body longed for him, she'd never felt more complete than when he moved inside her, making her touch the stars. She barely registered the pain because the pleasure was too overwhelming, with every rock of his hips she flew to another time and place and she never wanted to leave there, never wanted to stop feeling this way.

His tongue swirled around her dusk hard nipple and Elena moaned out loud, every nerve in her body was shaking; it was like all of her senses were amplified, she was feeling too much and it was a wonderful experience.

When they finally reached their climax it was like a nuke bomb exploding inside of them, she could literally see stars behind her closed eyelids. "I love you." He murmured over and over again against her skin as his orgasm rippled through him.

When they finally came down from their high he spooned her, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, lulling her to sleep as his body protected hers. "I love you." She whispered before drifting to sleep. Damon kissed her neck softly as he felt his eyes shutting down too, he wasn't going to let him take her away from him this time, he wouldn't lose her again, that was his last thought before he went to sleep.

* * *

**Leave me a review? Pretty pretty please :)**


	5. I will never stop waiting for you

**Hey!**

**I know it's been a while since I last updated this, but I promise I won't be taking that long this time, it seems that my muse is finally back :)**

**I really hope you're still reading this and that you enjoy this chapter**

**Next update will be 'Casually Cruel' so wait for it ;) **

**And please check out my new story Our Last Summer**

**Thank you so much**

**Love, **

**SAM**

* * *

**"_I won't ever leave you, even though you're always leaving me"_**

**-The Time Traveler's Wife-**

.

Elena Gilbert opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust them to the light. The consciousness was coming back to her slowly, she felt a pair of lips at the base of her neck and strong hands caressing her stomach, the memories from last night started to flow back to her and she couldn't control the blush that crept onto her face.

She'd slept with Damon Salvatore, she, Elena Gilbert had given her virginity to a man she barely even knew. Oh, what her mother was going to think of her.

"I know you're awake." He whispered sultrily into her ear and she felt her skin lighting on fire at the sound of his voice.

"Umm… Hi." She answered awkwardly while turning around to stare at his face.

"Hi." He smiled mischievously before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Elena felt the need to cover herself up from him, she'd never been this close to a man before and she was feeling quite shy about it, even though there's nothing to be shy about after what they did last night.

"I think I need to go and talk to Caroline." She said breathlessly when he started kissing her jaw line. "She must be really worried."

"Umm." He answered while his right hand graced the underside of her breast.

"You sure you haven't seen my phone?" Insisted Elena.

"Nope." He said with a smirk before plunging his finger into her already wet pussy.

"Oh dear God." Elena moaned and arched her back into him, his mouth latching instantly onto her nipple.

"Are you sore?" he asked into her ear while working his finger in and out of her.

"No." She answered before closing her eyes at the sensations going through her body.

"Sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She whined and he chuckled at this. "Please Damon, I need you." She told him, the shyness she felt moments ago was long gone by now. She wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her once again.

"Yes ma'am." He penetrated her slowly, trying not to hurt her, because in spite of what she told him, he knew she was probably a little sore and he didn't want to hurt her.

Fifty minutes, three orgasms and a shower later she was brushing her hair in the bed wondering how her life could change so much in a matter of minutes. She, Elena Gilbert had turned into Damon Salvatore sex slave, just like Caroline had said.

Damn I really need to talk to Caroline, Elena thought to herself, but first she needed to find her damn phone, because she wasn't smart enough to learn her best friend's number by memory.

"Damon are you sure you haven't seen my phone?!" Elena shouted at him. He was still taking his shower because she insisted that they should do that separately, she actually wanted to get clean and not fuck him again against the bathroom wall, which was probably what would happen if they took a shower together.

"No, but you can use mine." He answered back to her. That would be perfect, if she could remember Caroline's number.

She was breaking her brain trying to remember the last time she saw her damn phone when she accidentally knocked Damon's leather jacket from the chair it was on, and then she saw it. Her white small phone hidden in one of his pockets.

He'd been lying to her. But why?

Maybe he wanted to kidnap her… well he pretty much already did that, except she agreed to it. Elena closed her eyes and rubbed her temples before sitting on the bed.

"Why did you lie to me?" she said with the phone in her hand the minute he walked back into the room.

"You had my phone but I've been asking about it all this time and you said you hadn't seen it." The anger was rising inside her, she'd given her virginity to him and he lied to her all this time.

"Elena listen-" He walked closer to her.

"No! Just stay where you are." She didn't want him close to her, he would confuse her mind, especially because he was wearing nothing more than a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"I can explain."

"Well I don't want you to!" she shouted at him before getting up from the bed. "I wanna go back to New York."

"No, we can stay here a few more days." He said almost with despair in his voice and Elena frowned at this. What was with him wanting to keep her in Italy?

"No, I want to go back to my friends." She said with determination and stomped her feet, feeling like a little girl. Damon chuckled at this and she looked at him with murderous eyes. "Do not laugh at me Salvatore, this isn't funny."

"Honey calm down."

"Don't honey me." She whined and Damon smiled, remembering she was still an 18 year old girl. "I need to go to that damn Luxengrid society."

"Waste of time." He muttered.

"Why?" she asked with a frown.

"They're just fanatics who don't know anything about us, I visited them a few years ago and it's all a farce."

"Well I still need to go back to NY."

"Lena, I'm sorry I kept your phone from you." He walked closer to her and this time she didn't stop him. "I was wrong in lying to you… it's just..."

"What?" she said under her breath, his proximity already affecting her thinking skills.

"I wanted to have you all to myself." He smiled sadly. "I know that it was stupid and selfish, but I didn't want anything interrupting us, I've waited so long to have you with me." He said before pressing a kiss onto her lips. "I'm sorry." He kissed the right corner of her mouth. "Will you forgive me?" he kissed the other corner. "Please, I'll be your slave for two weeks." Elena couldn't help but smile at this.

"Fine." She spat at him but the smile was still gracing her lips.

"Oh thank you so much you merciful woman." Damon said in a dramatic manner before attacking her neck with kisses.

"Oh no, not again." Said Elena between giggles. "Now I really need to call Caroline."

"But I'm so much better than her." He said against her neck and Elena couldn't help but laugh at this. Just when she was about to give up Damon's phone started ringing. "Damn." He muttered softly. "Saved by the bell." He said with a grin before picking his phone up from the night stand.

"I'll call Caroline while you answer." He nodded at her and Elena walked into the hallway to talk with her best friend.

Elena dialed and waited anxiously for Caroline to pick up the phone, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and hearing her friend's voice was surely going to help her.

"Thank God you're calling, Stefan was five minutes away from calling the police." The blonde girl shouted from the other side of the phone.

"Sorry Care, I couldn't find my phone." Elena said while biting her lips, actually _someone didn't want me to find my phone_ but she wasn't going to tell that to Caroline, not now.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm good, did you talk with my mom?"

"I texted her."

"You texted her?!" Elena yelled at her friend panic crawling through her skin. "Caroline she'll know something's wrong."

"Relax, she totally believed it, I told her I was you and the signal was bad so the calls weren't coming out, she totally bought it." Her friend said calmly but still Elena was freaking out, her mother was a smart woman she was going to figure it out sooner or later.

"So tell me." Caroline said excitedly.

"Tell you what?"

"Something happened with Damon."

"For the love of God Caroline." Elena could her Stefan whining in the back and knew she was on loud speaker again.

"Stefan behave yourself for five minutes please." The blonde girl reprimanded her friend.

"Something like what?" Elena asked innocently.

"Oh you know like what, are you still my old virginal friend Elena?" she could hear Stefan chuckling in the back.

"Caroline-" Elena said while blushing softly.

"Oh my God you guys totally did it!" Her friend let out a shriek.

"Please-" Elena said mortified, she didn't want her sex life to be the main topic of this conversation.

"Was he good?"

"Yes." The brunette answered under her breath.

"Oh my God, Oh my God! I cannot believe it." Caroline sounded ecstatic and Elena couldn't help but smile at this. "My Elena is growing up."

"Okay that's enough, I have useful information Lena." Stefan said cutting off the conversation between the girls.

"Oh you're not fun Stefan." Caroline whined.

"I want to know what you have Stef." Elena said softly.

"Well we finally have the location of theLuxengrid society and the phone number; we can arrange an appointment for you."

"I asked Damon about it."

"What did he say?" Asked Stefan.

"He said it's just a bunch of fanatics, that they don't really know anything."

"Then why bother with them?" Caroline said.

"I don't know, I mean how do we know he's telling the truth?" Elena couldn't help the feeling of distrust she had towards Damon that was growing inside her.

"You don't trust him?" Stefan asked with a serious voice.

"I do… it's just-"

"Did something happen Lena?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"No, but I think we should keep digging into that society."

"No problem, we'll make the appointment." Stefan said softly, Elena heard Damon ending his call and knew it was time for her to do the same.

"You guys I have to go now, I love you so much, I'll call again soon, I promise."

"Don't leave us waiting again Gilbert." Caroline said through the phone.

"I won't I promise, thanks for everything."

"We love you Lena." Caroline said.

"Me too."

"Take care." Stefan warned.

"I will." She said softly before hanging up the phone.

Elena walked back into the room and found Damon already dressed in black pants and a grey t-shirt, he was breathtaking even when he was dressed casual.

"Change of plans sweetheart." He said once he spotted her at the doorframe.

"What happened?" Elena asked with curiosity.

"Seems like we're going back to NY after all." He said and she could see the anger bubbling inside of him.

"Why?"

"Work things." He muttered before pulling out his suitcase. "We should pack."

"Okay." Elena said softly and walked towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He shrugged and she placed a kiss on his cheek. She didn't like when he was mad, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Go pack darling."

* * *

"_Amelia stop__.__" Ian said as his wife attempted to walk __past__ him__.__ "You need to hear me out__.__" _

"_No, I don't want to hear anything coming from your mouth__.__" She spat and looked at him with pained eyes. The look went straight into his heart, hurting him deeply._

"_Things are not the way you think my love__.__" _

"_Really? The way I see it my __parents__ were right!" __she__ shouted at him while angry tears streamed down her face__.__ "The only thing you wanted was my money__.__"_

"_Don't!" __he__ growled and for a minute she was scared of him__.__ "Don't you dare! I never cared about your money, did I ever __make__ you __think__otherwise__?" __he__ took hold of her arm but she refused to look at him__.__ "Answer me Amelia__.__" He was right, not even once __had__ he showed that money was what mattered to him but she was so hurt __and__ angry right now that she couldn't think straight__._

"_You kissed her!" Her blue eyes looked at him accusingly__.__ "I saw you last night Ian, she came here like she owned the place and planted her lips __onto__ yours!" Her lower lip started trembling and he wanted to cry at the sight of her__.__ "And you did nothing! You just stood there and let her kiss you, why?!" __she__ shouted angrily, the lump in her throat almost __choking__ her__.__ "Because you love her, because __it's__ always been __her,__ not me. You never loved me! She was your first love and you'll never be able to __forget__ her!" _

_The force of her words __strook__ him and she took that opportunity to run away from his grasp, her dress tangled with her shoes and she almost stumbled __on__ the stairs but luckily she was able to grasp the railing in time to steady herself. __Ian was next to her in a flash__._

"_Are you all right?" His worried black eyes scanned __over__ her but she looked away__._

"_I'm fine__.__" She muttered and continued her walk up the stairs__._

"_Amelia please__.__" He begged with her__.__"Love, stop__.__" _

"_Don't Ian__.__" Her hand was __on__ the doorknob of their bedroom when his arms locked themselves around her__.__"Please__.__"_

"_No, you're going to hear me out instead of acting like a little girl__.__" __He murmured against her ear__._

"_Oh now I'm acting like a little girl__?__" __she__ answered angrily__._

"_Yes you are, running away like that. You almost fell down__.__" The arms around her tightened__.__ "You have to think __about__ our baby now__.__" His right hand moved to rest __on__ her stomach__.__"You don't want anything happening to him right?"_

"_Or her__.__" She answered back closing her eyes softly__.__ "Of course not Ian. That's the last thing I want__.__"_

"_Then you need to calm down my love, I don't love Ruby, I don't want to be with her, not now not ever__.__" He placed a soft kiss __onto__ her neck__.__ "You are the woman I love my darling, forever. I loved you since the moment I saw you in the plaza, I could never be with another woman but you__.__" _

"_But I saw you__.__"_

"_I know what you saw but things aren't how you think__.__" His soft voice __sent__ tingles down her spine__.__ "She came here proclaiming her love to me, I told her to leave, she didn't __want__ to. She kissed me but I never kissed her back if you stayed long enough you would have seen that I pushed her away__.__" He took hold of her shoulders and moved her around so he could stare into her blue eyes__.__ "I would never __have__ kissed her, never! You're the only one for me, you have to believe me__.__"_

"_You promise__?__" Her tiny voice whispered and he felt his heart breaking__._

"_Of course my love__.__" He placed a kiss __onto__ her forehead__._

"_I love you__.__" She said while the tears fell down her face once again__._

"_I love you __too__ darling__.__" He said bringing her closer to him, his arms circling her completely. "Don't you ever think that I could love someone else but you, ever__.__" He kissed her softly then, __laying__ all of his love __on__ display__.__ "And you need to stay calm, think __of__ our child__.__" He kneeled then and placed a soft kiss __onto__ his wife's stomach__.__ "We need to take care of this little one__.__" _

"_I know, I know__.__" She caressed his hair softly. She believed him, he loved her, deep down inside __her__ heart she knew that he loved her as much as she loved him__._

Elena woke up suddenly, another memory. She sighed softly and looked to the side to find Damon sleeping deeply, they were on the plane back to NY, they should be there in a couple of hours.

A baby.

She rested her hand against her stomach and remembered Ian doing the same in her dream. They were having a baby. She wanted to wake Damon up, ask him what happened with their child, did they die in that life too? Did their baby die too? She couldn't even fathom such a cruel idea, no.

Could they have a baby now?

She rolled her eyes and laughed softly, the jet lag was probably messing with her head, she was eighteen years old, she didn't want a baby so young, it was just the dream that had affected her.

Suddenly Damon's phone called her attention, it was resting on top of his lap and the light was on, signaling that a text message had arrived, feeling curious she took it because well, if he could hide her phone why couldn't she read his? What she saw on there left her speechless.

The text said:

**_Sweetheart, I arrived safely. _**

**_Write down this number, it's my new private one. _**

**_I'll let you know when things are settled down, please be careful._**

**_Delete this message the minute you read it._**

**_Love,_**

**_K._**

K? As in Katherine? Was he lying about that too? She wasn't dead… did he know where she was? Was he in love with her?

So many questions started to pop up in her head; she marked the message as unread and placed the phone back in Damon's lap.

Elena Gilbert was sure of one thing.

She couldn't trust Damon Salvatore.


	6. Tell me what you want to hear

**_New Chapter, YAY!_**

**_Sorry for the delay but here I am delivering a brand new chapter for this story, I really hope you're still sticking with me in this one. _**

**_As always, thanks a lot to Amy for being awsome and correcting this for me and of course to all of you who read my work. _**

**_Love, _**

**_Sam_**

* * *

_"I will never, ever regret the things I've done. Because most days all you have are the places in your memory that you can go to. So if you're asking me would I rather be reminiscing about the view of the castle from the minimart, or that lovely row of shops down off the roundabout, then, no. My life was just fine, thanks"_

**_-Me before you- Jojo Moyes_**

**_._**

**_._**

Elena couldn't stop the anxiety that was slowly creeping into her, what should she do? Confront him about it? He would probably lie again. Could there be any valid reason for the text he received? For lying to her?

She couldn't deny that she had strong feelings towards Damon but she couldn't just ignore everything happening around her, in a matter of days she had been catapulted into a completely different life, she had been forced to understand new things, to accept that the world wasn't the place that she thought it was, to finally realize she hadn't been crazy all this time.

And it was the first time she'd felt this way about a man, well besides Ian, the first time she was in love and it had to be like this? Couldn't her life be normal for once?

She let out a sigh and pulled the covers on top of her again, she wanted to hide under the bed sheets forever and never come out, but she knew that wasn't possible. Since they arrived from Italy very late in the night she had promised Caroline that she would go visit her today, she really needed her friends to try and sort things out.

"I've got a surprise for you." Damon's voice startled her and she froze immediately. "Come on, wake up sunshine." She took a deep breath and pulled the covers down.

He looked impressively handsome, he had a black t-shirt that hung tight to all the right places on and his blue eyes seemed to shine brightly while looking at her. She loved him, she was certain of that and it wasn't because of his looks, it was because she felt connected to him in ways she couldn't even explain.

"What is it?" she said with a groggy voice.

"Here." He placed a big box on top of the bed and Elena eyed it mysteriously.

"Okay." She said cautiously and removed the cover to find thousands of different kinds of paintings. "Oh my God." The dream of every painter was laying inside that box and she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"There's more stuff in the living room." She looked at him and he had a boyish grin on his face, as if he was really enjoying the fact that she loved his present.

"But how did you-?"

"You like to paint since I have memory." Both of them laughed at the double meaning of his words.

"Thank you so much Damon." She said with a huge smile on her face. "I love it."

"I'm glad."

"Do you paint?" she asked with curiosity. According to her memories that's how Amelia and Ian met; he was a painter at the plaza.

"No, I was a painter in my past life but I wasn't really good." He let out a small laugh at this. "Besides that wasn't presented on me in this life."

"Well maybe I could teach you."

"I would like that."

They made love once again after that, when he was touching her Elena couldn't care about anything else, she didn't care that he could be dangerous or the fact that he had been lying to her, the only thing she could be aware of was the fact that he made her feel like no one else ever had, that he enchanted her, she knew that she could never feel so connected to another human being like she did in his arms, and for one moment she didn't care about anything else.

That was a thing she was going to regret a few hours later, Damon was taking a shower he had insisted on taking her to lunch before going to see her friends, Elena was finishing the last touches of her make-up when she caught sight of Damon's phone on the bedside table, and who could blame her for wanting to find out more?

She sat on the bed and took the device in her hands, Damon had two missed calls and a new email, she looked for the mail application and what she found there left her frozen. There was a huge number of mails all from the Luxegriad society, invitations to parties, donations, and meetings.

He lied to her about that too, the society weren't a bunch of fanatics, he wouldn't be an active member if that was right, what was he trying to hide? Why did he want to keep her in Italy, why didn't he want her to go to the society?

She couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't keep playing this game and pretending this stuff didn't matter, this was ending right now. She got up from the bed and grabbed her purse before heading out of the hotel room. She would not confront him, no. He was just going to lie about it again. She was getting her friends and then she would go to that stupid society, she was getting answers and she was getting them today.

No more lies.

* * *

The minute Elena stepped outside the hotel she felt a strange feeling, like someone was watching her. She shook her head and tried to remove that feeling from herself, it was just the fear of leaving Damon behind she told herself. She took a cab and gave the man the direction to her friends hotel.

She was sad, really sad. It was an awful feeling pressing down on her chest and threatening to eat her whole, she was not going to see him again, her dream had crumbled down. She could hear her mother's voice in her head telling her that thinking about Ian was just a waste of time. For the first time in her life, she actually believed her.

When she stepped out of the cab and into the big entrance of the building she had that feeling of being watched once again and turned her head to find a girl staring at her from across the street, she had dark skin and brown eyes, she looked around her age and kept staring at her without blinking, it gave her chills.

Elena stepped inside the hotel as fast as she could, she wondered briefly if maybe Damon had put someone to watch her but dismissed the thought immediately, he wouldn't be capable of doing something like that, would he?

The minute the door opened and Caroline's arms were around her she broke down in tears, she felt safe, home and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Damon was a liar, her dream had crumbled down, she wanted to lie in bed and never come out again, but she needed answers.

"I knew there was something wrong about him." Stefan said while pacing around the room.

Elena had spent the last hour explaining everything to them, every bit of information she had, they remained silent through the whole story but after she was finished Stefan started to rant about Damon and how he always knew this was a bad idea.

"Stefan just shut up for a minute!" Caroline said with exasperation. "Don't you see what this means to her you asshole?" Stefan muttered a curse and sat on the bed in front of the girls.

"I'm sorry Lena."

"It's just I really love him guys, I know I do. I'm not just infatuated with him." Elena cleaned away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"Of course not, I know you wouldn't be talking about love if you didn't mean it." Caroline stroked her knee. "Damn it and you slept with him."

"I know." Elena said before bursting into tears once again. Leaving him had hurt more than anything before, it was even more painful than saying goodbye to Ian, to accept she was crazy. But despite everything she would never regret sleeping with Damon, on those moments he made her touch the sky and that was something that would stay in her memory forever.

"And I'm the one saying inappropriate things." Stefan murmured under his breath. Caroline gave him a nasty glare before returning her attention to the crying girl.

"Do you wanna go home darling?" Caroline said softly while stroking the girl's hair.

"No." Elena said with determination even as the tears kept rolling down her cheeks. "We came here, and I want to go to that damn society and find out who I am once and for all."

"Okay, then what are we waiting for?" Stefan said excitedly and got up from the bed.

"Actually, I think it's better if I go there alone."

"NO WAY!" Both Stefan and Caroline said in unison.

"You're insane if you think we're letting you go there alone." The blonde girl said with fiery eyes. "Look at what happened the last time we did that."

"Guys I really think-"

"No way, we're going." Stefan said and Elena knew that it would be impossible to convince them to not go and besides she wasn't sure that being alone right now was a good idea, she felt like she would break down again at any moment, she needed her friends around.

"Okay, fine."

* * *

The place was not exactly as she had pictured it, she had expected it to be some creepy old building with big halls and weird stone idols hanging from the walls but it was actually a pretty normal place. It did have big halls but the place resembled more of a school than the creepy haunted place she imagined.

"So, we finally did it," Stefan said under his breath. "Now what?" he looked at Elena.

"I think I'll go talk to the lady in the reception and ask her what's the normal protocol in a situation like mine." Elena said with a grimace. "Wait here." She told her friends who agreed with her this time, mostly because the receptionist was only a few steps ahead of them so Elena would remain in their sight, so they sat on one of the blue chairs in the waiting room.

"Hi," Elena said with a small smile at the gorgeous blonde behind the desk. "Could you help me?"

"What is it?" The blonde answered in a boring tone.

"Well I heard that this is the place where you can get information from previous lives, I –" She swallowed nervously. "I think I had another life."

"Yeah you and most of New York city." The blue eyes of the girl looked at her with amusement.

"Uhmm then what should I-"

"Look girl I suggest you not waste your time here, you probably just have really vivid dreams." She muttered before returning her attention to the magazine she had been reading.

"Rebekah what did I say about being harsh to our visitors?" A British accent said behind her and she turned around to see a tall blonde really handsome man staring at her.

"I'm Niklaus Michelson, the head of this place." He said with a charming smile. "And please forgive Rebekah for her rudeness, she had a bad day." The blonde girl give the man a nasty glare and then smiled at her too tightly.

"I'm Elena." She said timidly.

"Nice to meet you Elena." Her name was a caress against the man's mouth. "Would you like to come to my office so we can talk about your issue?"

"Uhmm," Elena looked at her friends, Caroline was serious but nodded at her indicating that she should talk to the man and Stefan was furiously shaking his head. "I think I would like that." She decided that if she had come this far she couldn't go away empty handed.

"Perfect." The man lead her through a large hall and then through a big oak door.

His office was decorated just like the rest of the place and for a moment she felt like she was in the principal's office.

"So Elena what do you remember from your old life?" The man said before taking a seat behind his desk and motioning for her to sit in one of the chairs in front of it.

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" Elena asked while biting her lip.

"No, of course not." He said with a bright smile. "You think I would be running this place if I didn't know things like this can happen?"

"So, you've had other lives too?"

"Yes I have."

"And you remember them?"

"Yes, I do. But come on let's talk about yours." He smiled again and it somehow made her feel uncomfortable but on the other hand she felt quite at ease with the man, it was really hard to explain.

"Well I remember very little, it's like bits going around in my head." Elena looked down nervously. "I remember my name was Amelia, I remember my mother, that I was married but that's it."

"Do you remember who your husband was?" he asked and she could swear his tone became harder.

"A guy named Ian." She said like it had no importance.

"I see." He murmured and started writing things in his notepad.

"How did you find out about us?"

"Internet." She answered bluntly.

"Yes of course." He said with a small laugh. "Sometimes I forget how useful the internet can be."

"So Elena, have you had any contact with someone from your previous life?" he asked with genuine interest.

"Nope." She answered immediately. She didn't know why but she felt the need to hide Damon from this man.

"What if you stay here for a few days so we can run some tests and find out more about you?"

"Stay here? Where?" she asked confused.

"We have rooms for people like you."

"Thanks for the offer but my friends-"

"Your friends are welcome to stay as well." He smiled back at her. "It's just so we don't waste any time."

"Well then I guess that yes I can stay."

"Perfect." And the smile he gave her froze her completely. There was something weird about him but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly staying wasn't that much of a good idea.


End file.
